


Wrong Number

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Len, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Barry Allen, Sassy omega Barry, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len never knew a wrong text could change his life.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with Coldflash. I hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

_"I'm pregnant"_

Two words. Two words were enough to make Len's body freeze. Len read the text again and again hoping his eyes were deceiving him but that was not happening. He was an alpha and had slept with many omegas but that was just one night stand kinda thing. He always used condom and made sure he didn't claim any omega during sex.

Then again Len knew condoms work only ninety seven percent at a time. Could it be possible he actually made an omega pregnant. But who? What should he do now? Len took a deep breath. He was an alpha. If the child is his then he has to and will take full responsibility whether he likes it or not. The number didn't seem familiar but he had to know who's life did he screw.

With shaky hands Len dialled the number and waited for three rings before he heard a soft voice "Hello?"

Len tried hard to remember who had such melodious voice but couldn't tell "Umm..Hi"

"Yes?"

"Wait! Bobby right?" said Len

There was a pause "What?"

Len cursed mentally. Bobby was officially off the list "Sorry. I mean Jake"

"Who?"

Len growled in frustration "I'm Len. The alpha you screwed with...not sure when"

"Excuse me? I think you got the wrong number"

"Listen I got your text. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked the voice which clearly seemed to be confused

"That..umm..that...You're...."

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant" Len finished tightly clutching his phone

"WHAT!?"

"Look just calm down okay. I am ready to take responsibility of our child"

"OUR WHAT!?" the voice shrieked

Len narrowed his eyes "Don't stress yourself. It's not good for our pup"

"Hold on a minute Len" said the voice. Few seconds passed before Len heard a yell ' _I'm going to kill you Cisco!'_ He heard distant laughter echoing in the background and finally understood the whole situation

"Yeah I'm back" said the voice "I'm so sorry...."

Len smirked "I get it....you didn't send the message?"

"A prank from my friend. I'm not pregnant" 

"But you're an omega?" 

"What's it to you?" 

"I'll take that as a yes. So can I know your name" 

"No"

"C'mon it's the least you can do after you scared the shit out of me" 

A pause

"It's Barry"

Len hummed "Beautiful name for a beautiful boy" 

Barry frowned "How do you know I'm beautiful. I might be ugly as smashed pineapple" 

"I doubt that"

"I could have a mate" 

Len's smirk widened "Keyword 'could' 

Barry sighed "Why are we having this conversation. Your misunderstanding is clear so I'd like to hang up" 

"And here I thought we were getting along" 

"What do you want Len?"

"A date" 

Barry's eyes widened "You're kidding right?"

"No"

"Why?"

"You're not like other omegas. There's something about you that's intriguing me" 

"You mean to say I'm not behaving submissive or getting eager to be fucked" 

"Also that" 

Barry laughed 

"Is that a yes?" 

"I don't even know you"

"Len Snart, status alpha, handsome single and faithful" 

Barry snorted "I doubt the faithful part" 

"Cruel"

"You couldn't even get the right name of the person you screwed"

"So I had few dates"

"And you slept with all of them"

"They jumped on me"

"Uh huh"

"C'mon Barry. I promise you won't regret" Len spoke huskily which unconsciously ran a shiver in Barry's spine "Yeah okay..but let me make it clear Len. I don't fuck on first date"

"Second?" 

"I'm not looking forward to get pregnant at the age of twenty two"

"Fair enough...twenty nine suits you?"

Barry spluttered for a moment "Sh..Shut up Len!" he was glad Len couldn't see the blush that was decorating his cheeks "Do you want me to come or not?" 

"Text me your address. I'll pick you at eight" 

"Sure" 

"See you Barry" 

"Bye Len" 

Barry stared at his cell. Did he just get a date with an alpha on a phone. He scoffed at his luck but internally couldn't wait to meet Len. 

Len smirked after he pressed the red button. He never imagined the outcome of one wrong text message. Who knows...maybe it could lead to something amazing

YEARS LATER

"You should thank me Barry. If I hadn't send the wrong text to Len, you wouldn't be married to him and celebrating three years of your marriage" said Cisco in the phone

Barry rolled his eyes "Ofcourse I'm thankful to you Cisco but we did the rest of the hardwork" 

"You mean the countless number of dates and then him proposing to you"

"Yup and now..." Barry smiled fondly as he ran a hand on his stomach

"Did you tell Len you're pregnant" 

"He's upstairs. I just send him a text" 

 

"BARRY!!" 

"Right...I think he got the message" Barry laughed "Gotta go Cisco. See you at the anniversary party" 

"Good luck" Cisco hung up

 

"BARRY!!" Len took two steps at a time and ran towards Barry. His eyes shone with happy tears as he cupped Barry's face "Please tell me this isn't another prank from your friend" 

Barry laughed kissing his husband "No my alpha. We're having a pup together" Len smashed their lips together pouring all the love "Thank you. I love you Barry"

"I love you too Len" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
